The Downfall of Voldemort
by Wise Athena
Summary: A young woman comes to defeat the Dark Lord and captures the heart of Sirius Black


She moved silently through the forest. She was quite comfortable living in the Forbidden Forest with the centaurs, the Arachnid king and his family, unicorns and other magical creatures; more comfortable than she usually was with humans. This aversion to contact with muggles and wizards alike came from knowing her destiny. She was born to defeat the Heir of Slytherin, the most powerful of dark wizards, who longed to conquer the world and destroy muggles and muggle born wizards and witches. She alone had an advantage over the evil wizard, and that was her extensive training in both witchcraft as well as muggle defense. She was a master of karate as well as Charms. She could speak every language ever known, she knew more about potions than any other being on earth, and this was all because she'd been taught by the Creators, by the Gods themselves. It was widely believed by all magical folk that one, Harry Potter, was destined to defeat him, but the truth was that it was she was had to ultimately fight the powerful wizard, and only one other person knew that: Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had searched for her for years, and when he found her, he brought her back to Hogwarts with him, to live in the Forbidden Forest until her time had come to risk her life for all life on earth. She would go up against the most powerful dark magic of this time, and no one knew her name. She was Malachi, the only child of the Creators.  
  
Albus rarely ventured out of the castle that was Hogwarts, but he felt it was time he went to see Malachi. She'd been out there for weeks, alone, in animal form and without the company of a single human, unless one included the centaurs. It was true, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest detested most humans, but Malachi was the single exception, as she was not technically a human. As he walked across the grounds smiling at students and professors alike as he passed, he reflected on the young woman in whose hands sat the fate of the world. She was extremely powerful, possessing powers that no other wizard or witch had even dreamed about. She was an animagus, but more than that, she was a shape shifter. She could take on the form of any animal, and converse with any animal, because in her veins ran the blood of Lord Jahki, the God of Animals. She controlled the weather and other forms of nature for in her veins ran the blood of Lady Gaea, Mother Earth. She had the ability adjust the laws of the universe with her will, for the power of Lord Raden, creator of those laws flowed within her. Finally, she could control time, slow it down to freeze time and forsee the future, for Lady Ara, Keeper of the Ages had passed her gifts down to her.   
  
It was an impressive lineage all things considered, and although she wasn't entirely human, but rather born of nature, it was still a terribly heavy burden for one so young. She had no mother, no father, and no siblings to rely on, so Dumbledore had placed himself in the role of protector of her fragile state. He insisted that she rely on him for anything she might need, and although she had yet to do so, he knew that one day, Malachi would be grateful for such an offer. She was completely alone in the world, done so because the Heir would have power over her through her loved ones. This is why she kept herself in animal form most of the time to prevent her from becoming attached. She couldn't afford it, if she was to succeed. However, Dumbledore wasn't going to allow her to march into battle without reinforcements and he wanted her to get to know her back up so she could trust them. This was the purpose of his jaunt into the Forbidden Forest, to bring her back to the castle with him for a month to get to know those who would assist her with her battle. He only hoped she would understand that while she was destined to take on Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, the prophesies said nothing about the Death Eaters she would have to face.  
  
As Albus entered the forest, a single centaur came to confront him.   
  
"Oh, it's you, Headmaster," the centaur guard said.  
  
"Yes, hello Bane. I'm here to see Malachi," the wizard replied with a smile.  
  
The centaur looked at him suspiciously for a few moments and then turned his back on him and walked into the forest. Although he gave no instructions, Dumbledore knew he was to follow him to Malachi.  
  
As they approached the center of the forest, Dumbledore saw a lioness, golden and sleek lying on a moss-covered rock. The lioness gracefully lifted her head and treated him to her unblinking golden stare. He met it with his twinkling blue eyes and she seemed to smile gently. The lioness rose and padded towards him and halfway to him, she changed into a beautiful young woman, about twenty-three years old, with waist-length raven colored hair, golden skin with a faint dusting of freckles across her nose, and the same golden gaze that had stared at him from the lioness.   
  
"Albus, what a pleasant surprise." Malachi smiled at the powerful wizard and spoke in her favored language, Latin.  
  
"Malachi, I've come to extend an invitation to you. I would like you to come back to the castle with me to stay there for a month or so to meet the other wizards and witches who will fight at your side," Albus responded similarly in Latin, smiling gently at her, but she was no fool and knew this was not exactly an invitation but a softly phrased order.  
  
"Albus, do these people know what they're in for? And why would they follow me if they don't even know me?" Malachi tried logic, knowing full well he would have an answer.  
  
"They trust me, Malachi, and they will know you once we get back to the castle. They have been fighting Voldemort for years, Chi, and they deserve to fight the final battle if they so wish."   
  
Malachi sighed. "Very well, Albus, I will go." She walked to a tall oak tree and lifted a small navy blue backpack that was leaning against it and walked back towards him. "Let's go."  
  
Albus chuckled at her obvious reluctance, but was overall pleased with her quick acceptance of his plan.  
  
They walked in companionable silence through the forest and when they emerged, she stopped and gazed up at the castle.   
  
"I'm not sure about this, Albus," Malachi said in a small voice.  
  
"I am," Dumbledore contradicted with confidence. "You cannot win alone and you will be alone if they don't know you and trust you, nor will you be able to trust them if you don't know them. This is the only way."  
  
"But if I become close to them..." Malachi began.  
  
"I know, but it's a risk we will have to take, Malachi. Besides, I have faith in you and if you should become close to them, I know you will do what must be done."  
  
Malachi sighed and resumed walking towards the castle.  
  
They entered the castle quietly, and immediately came face to face with Minerva McGonagall. Her eyes flicked quickly to Malachi before focusing back on the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster, the students are all gathered in the Great Hall waiting for you to begin the dinner feast." Minerva paused to smile gently at the scared looking young woman. "Will you be joining us, dear?"   
  
Malachi simply looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled gently at her. "Yes, Minerva, she will. This is Malachi and she'll be staying here at Hogwarts for a while."   
  
Minerva smiled at the girl who visibly blanched when Albus said she'd be staying. She extended her hand to the young woman and quickly smoothed out the frown that came upon her face when the girl just looked at her hand and then back up at Albus. Dumbledore chuckled softly and murmured something to her in a foreign language that Minerva did not recognize.  
  
"Shake her hand, Malachi, she won't bite you," Albus said in ancient Greek. Malachi blushed prettily and reached out to grasp Minerva's hand before she could retract it.  
  
"Forgive me my poor manners, but I'm not used to being around other people just yet." Malachi offered a small smile, as she spoke softly in Greek. Minerva looked at her blankly and Malachi sighed and glanced at Albus.  
  
"English, my dear," he suggested in a soft British accent.  
  
"Oh, I beg your patience, Professor, for I am yet unused to it here." Malachi smiled self-consciously.  
  
Minerva smiled at the softly spoken apology and at her strong accent that was obviously not British, and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder slowly, as not to startle her, for the young girl looked as though she would shatter. "It's quite alright dear. Come, let's off to dinner."  
  
Malachi beamed at the woman and her easy acceptance. Minerva was entirely smitten with the beautiful youth now, and took her arm and steered her towards the Great Hall. As they walked, they came in contact with Remus Lupin, who was caring a large basin full of a potion he and Severus Snape had been working on. He saw the three, but too late, as he almost slammed into McGonagall and dropped the basin.   
  
"Oh no!" Lupin exclaimed, but then stared as the basin was halted in midair and returned to his hands immediately, the potion still contained. He stared up at them in wonder, as Albus lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his smile, Minerva looked quite amazed as she stared at Malachi, who in turn looked quite embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, it was a reflex," she apologized to Albus in Latin, which she reverted to when ever she wasn't concentrating.  
  
Albus smiled gently at her causing her to flush and repeat herself in English.  
  
"It's quite alright dear," Albus said kindly. "This is our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin." The werewolf smiled at the beautiful young woman and then grinned ruefully down at his full hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Malachi," she said softly.  
  
"The pleasure is definitely all mine, Malachi. Severus would have hexed me, had you not saved the potion."  
  
Malachi smiled weakly and Remus hurried away with another quick smile.  
  
"That was amazing, Malachi. I've never seen anyone with such powerful wandless magic." Minerva's smile faltered as she saw the girl look confused at Dumbledore.  
  
"Never you mind, ladies. Let's continue in to dinner. I'm famished."  
  
They entered the great hall and the noise immediately ceased as Dumbledore made his way towards the head table.  
  
Minerva followed Albus towards the head table but Malachi, unsure of her place in this unfamiliar situation, didn't move, staring intensely at the room filled with humans.  
  
"Malachi," Albus called softly. "Come up here, child."  
  
Malachi began her now solo walk towards the front of the hall, feeling all eyes on her, the stranger. She stared at the floor, halting when a pair of shoes entered her vision. It was Draco Malfoy standing in her path staring at her unashamedly.  
  
"I know you, don't I?" the young Slytherin said arrogantly.  
  
"I do not believe so, young sir," Malachi drawled slowly in English, the tongue she used the least.  
  
Draco raised his impossibly blond eyebrows at her statement and then nodded carefully and resumed his seat. Malachi sighed softly and looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled reassuringly and she began her walk towards him again.  
  
Once she reached the head table, she took the vacant seat to Albus's immediate left, and smiled at Minerva who was on his immediate right. She glanced to her other side at the black haired man who seemed to sneer out at the students. She brushed her arm against his elbow and he turned to look at her. His eyes were a true black, the same as his hair, and his skin was pale and clear. While the distasteful look he gave her seemed to give the idea of a bad attitude, she could tell it was an act, but why, she did not know.  
  
"I am Malachi," she said simply, offering him a sincere smile and her hand, as she'd seen Minerva do.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her and contemplated her hand for a moment before extending his own. "I am Severus Snape."  
  
"Ah, the man who would have cursed Professor Lupin had he dropped your potion." Malachi beamed at her knowledge, however limited, of someone other than Albus.  
  
Severus raised both eyebrows at her statement before his mask of indifference lowered back into place. She is quite lovely, Severus thought to himself as he surveyed her genuine smile.  
  
"Lupin almost dropped my potion?" he snarled, unwilling to drop his act even for a beautiful girl.  
  
"Almost." Malachi flushed at the memory, not at his tone. She smiled again at him and told him it was a pleasure to meet him.  
  
I don't think anyone has ever been pleased to meet him, Lupin thought as he took his seat on the other side of Snape.  
  
"Hello again, Professor," Malachi greeted softly.  
  
"Hello, Malachi, and please, it's Remus," he corrected in Latin.  
  
She grinned at the use of the familiar language. Although she could speak every language ever known to man, she was least comfortable in English and far more at ease with Latin, the language the ancient gods had used most commonly.  
  
"Why the sudden change in language, Remus?" Severus sneered, his lip curling with distaste at the man's name.  
  
"It seems to be the lady's language of choice, Severus," Remus responded with similar dislike.  
  
"What do you teach?" Malachi asked Severus, ignoring the banter.  
  
"Potions."  
  
Malachi grinned, but before she could begin a conversation on the topic, Albus rose and began to lecture the students on their need for caution when running around the school at night.  
  
"The reign of evil is hardly over and we must all exercise caution when alone," Dumbledore said, with a pointed look at three young Gryffindors.  
  
With that, the feast began, and everyone began to eat and discuss amongst them as to who the beauty at the head table was.  
  
At the end of the meal, Dumbledore rose and asked Minerva if she would have Misters Potter and Weasely come to his office. He then turned to Severus and asked if he and Hermione would join them shortly. Snape nodded, his severe countenance softening at the mention of his young fiancée.   
  
"And Remus, would you and Snuffles join us as well?" Albus requested quietly.  
  
The Dark Arts professor nodded and left the table with Snape and McGonagall right behind him.  
  
"Shall we, my dear?" Albus gallantly offered his arm to Malachi, who smiled slightly and took his arm and they left the Great Hall.  
  
As Albus and Malachi approached his office, Malachi suddenly stopped and looked up at the Headmaster with a terrified expression.  
  
"I can't do this, Albus." She said abruptly, her beautiful golden eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Of course you can, Chi." Dumbledore said, using his nickname for her. "You are going to be just fine, Child of Nature." He teased her lightly with the title.  
  
Malachi smiled, reassured and they continued into his office, Albus pausing to murmur the password: jelly beans.  
  
Malachi rolled her eyes at the sugar-obsessed headmaster and they made their way into the office. She stopped, wide eyed at the number of people in there. There were three students, a werewolf, a large black dog, a Potion's Master, and Minerva, all standing regarding her silently.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, allow me to introduce my guest. This is Malachi. Chi, this is Ron Weasely, Hermione Snape, and Harry Potter. The dog, which really isn't a dog, is Sirius Black. And I believe you've already met Severus, Remus, and Minerva." He turned his attention to the black dog. "Sirius, please." At this, the black dog turned into a tall man. Malachi's eyes widened a fraction at the handsome man who stood before her. He had long, shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes and a devastating, boyish smile. He looked like a rake, and her heart fluttered at the sight of him.  
  
"Albus, now that it's just us..." Minerva began.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" Albus smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he winked at Malachi.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering who she is." Minerva flushed slightly, smiling apologetically at Malachi.  
  
"Malachi is the Child of Nature," came the simple reply. Albus glanced at Hermione with a smile, whose eyebrows rose and gasped quietly.  
  
"I thought that was a myth that occurred years ago!" Hermione exclaimed, and the other occupants of the office looked curiously at her. She blushed. "I read about it."  
  
"What is the Child of Nature?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
Malachi realized then, that all eyes, including Albus's were focused on her.  
  
"No." She said firmly. "I told you I couldn't do this, Headmaster. I'm sorry." With that, she turned herself into a golden eagle and flew out the window, leaving the others gaping behind her.  
  
Albus sighed. "That didn't go as well as I'd hoped."  
  
"What the heck was that!?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That was the only person capable of defeating Voldemort," Albus said bluntly and then proceeded to tell them the story.  
  
"A long time ago, the world was created by four beings: Lord Jahki, Lady Gaea, Lord Raden, and Lady Ara. Lord Jahki is the god of beasts, and he created animals and man, fashioning them to live together peaceably. Lady Gaea is Mother Earth, who created the earth for Lord Jahki's animals to live on. She created the plants, the weather, and all nature to sustain the Jahki's life. Lord Raden, God of all Laws, created the laws of the universe to keep Lord Jahki's animals and Lady Gaea's nature alive and thriving. The world Jahki and Gaea had so far created was in chaos and lacked one significant thing in Raden's opinion: order. He gave purpose to Jahki's animals and meaning to Gaea's weather. But it's Lady Ara who is the Keeper of the Ages. She keeps time and gives sequential order to the succession of life on earth.   
  
"The four of them watched as their creations thrived on earth, and they watched in horror as they began to turn on each other. Man turned on animals and animals reacted in fear and began to harm man. Man's inappropriate abuse of nature caused the elements to spiral out of control, and shifting the weather patterns, creating hurricanes, monsoons, tornados and other destructive forces. Lady Ara looked into the future and saw one man, a powerful dark wizard taking advantage of this chaos and rising to power, only to destroy their beautiful world. The Gods of Life could not have this, so they created the Child of Nature. This child was to have power over all of their abilities: to shape shift and converse with the various animals, to control the elements and the weather to suit any and all needs, to bend Lord Raden's laws to establish dominance over all other creatures, and to manipulate time. This child was created to protect life from itself and to eventually stop the dark wizard from destroying all they had created."  
  
Silence followed Albus's explanation and they all turned to stare at the window Malachi had flown out of.  
  
"So Malachi is the one who's going to defeat Voldemort," Hermione recounted quietly as everyone turned to look at her. "That's an awful big responsibility for one person, to be created in order to risk her life to protect people she doesn't even know."  
  
Albus smiled and Severus looked proudly at his lovely fiancée.   
  
"It is a great deal of responsibility, but Malachi is more than equipped to handle it. She is more powerful than any other creature on earth," Albus replied confidently.  
  
Harry stood slowly. "Then where has she been while people are being killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters?!"  
  
Albus sighed at the anguished young man. "Harry, if the Gods of Life have been planning for this battle, don't you think the time might be preordained?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the headmaster. It was Remus who finally spoke, choosing his words carefully. "You're saying that the final battle is planned; that the time and place have already been chosen? And that anyone who has died or been hurt up until that time have done so because it was their destiny?"  
  
"Yes, exactly." Albus nodded proudly.  
  
"So my parents were destined to die? Cedric Diggory was destined to die?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"Yes." Everyone turned to look at Malachi, who had returned to the office while everyone was listening to Albus's story, but she had remained a bird so no one had noticed her entrance.  
  
"Yes?!" Ron shouted. "But that's cruel!"  
  
"Probably," Malachi conceded. "But you're only looking at the small picture, at Harry's grief. You aren't realizing that because of their death, Harry is strong and has been able to fend the Heir off for years, until the final battle was to take place. You also aren't realizing that you have free will, and that free will can sometimes alter the course of destiny. Diggory wasn't a destined death, but rather an anomaly due to free will." She turned to look at Harry. "I'm very sorry about your parents, but it wasn't my choice, nor within my power to stop."  
  
Harry nodded slowly at her. "I think I understand. My parents died to protect everyone else, right?"   
  
Malachi nodded, with a slight smile. Albus interjected. "Voldemort has been unable to be near Malachi until the predestined battle. She's only been here for a few weeks, for I wasn't allowed to contact her until now. She is protected until the final battle, when she will risk everything to save us."  
  
Malachi flushed slightly and then straightened her shoulders. "That's why I came back. Albus said you had the right to fight if you wanted, and I felt it wasn't my place to take that choice away from you."  
  
"I want to fight," Harry said without preamble. Ron and Hermione followed suit. Remus nodded slowly and Sirius followed. Severus made no movement, as he'd been fighting all along and knew he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
Malachi nodded at them. "Very well. Albus, I'll be back tomorrow morning."  
  
"Nonsense, Chi, you'll be staying here, not going back to the forest."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest?" Minerva asked shuddering delicately.  
  
Malachi nodded, a questioning glint in her eyes at everyone's surprise.  
  
"Minerva, why don't you show her to her rooms, in the professor's quarters, a floor above Remus and Sirius." Minerva nodded, until Remus stood up.  
  
"If she's a floor above us, we can take her. We're going that way anyway." He smiled kindly at Malachi.  
  
Albus nodded his assent and motioned them out, then remembered something. "Oh, Malachi," he began. When she turned to look at him, he instructed her in Greek, "Go in your lioness form. I don't wish to have anyone knowing you are staying the night. It might get back to people we wish to keep it from." Malachi nodded and left the office.   
  
The moment she joined Remus and Sirius in the hall, she transformed into a lioness, gold and sleek. She gave a low growl and gazed up at them, unblinking. Remus snorted and began walking towards their quarters, conversing quietly with Sirius about all that had just transpired.  
  
They reached the professor's quarters, and Malachi glanced around to see if an errant student had followed them. Upon seeing no one, she assumed her human form again.  
  
"Thank you, Remus, Mr. Black," she thanked them.  
  
"Sirius." the handsome man instructed with a devastating smile.  
  
"Sirius," Malachi consented, before turning towards the staircase. As she placed one foot on the bottom step, the staircase began to move. Remus and Sirius grinned, until she turned into an eagle again and began to fly up towards her room.  
  
"Goodnight," Malachi called down to the speechless men below her. She grinned at their expressions before moving towards her room to find a fitful sleep waiting for her.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Malachi walked down from her room, feeling refreshed, despite her dream-plagued sleep the previous night. She brushed her long, black curls and left them to fall carelessly down her back. She wore a simple navy blue tank top and loose white clam diggers that ended halfway down her calf and on her feet were battered black thong sandals. Sirius grinned upon spotting her in the corridor. For one so powerful, she doesn't look like much, he thought to himself. He let out a playful bark and trotted over to her and grinned up at her from under the shaggy black fur that fell into his eyes.  
  
Malachi smiled at the charming dog and scratched him behind the ears.   
  
"Good morning, Sirius," Malachi greeted the dog she knew was a gorgeous human in reality. She shook her head at her thoughts, knowing she couldn't afford to get attached.  
  
Sirius barked, ran a circle around her, and then proceeded to trot into the Great Hall at her side. Malachi smiled sadly, realizing that it was too late, that only after one short week, the outlaw wizard had already won her heart.  
  
She smiled up at the professors at the head table as they walked in. The boy from dinner her first night, Draco, stood in her path again and stared down at the dog at her side.  
  
"Are you sure I don't know you?" he asked, sneering down at the dog he was sure was Potter's godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"I am sure I would remember a little boy such as yourself," Malachi replied, carelessly insulting as she moved around the gaping youth and continued towards the head table. She could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table and winced internally realizing that she couldn't afford any more complications.  
  
"Probably a mudblood," Draco muttered behind her back, with a strangely disappointed tone. Sirius growled, his hackles rising at the insult.  
  
"Not quite, Mr. Malfoy, now watch your mouth." Snape had entered the hall behind them in time to hear the muttered profanity. "Ten points from Slytherin."   
  
Draco was left standing in the aisle, muttering about telling his father as Snape swept away from him towards Sirius and Malachi.  
  
As they approached the head table, Malachi caught Severus's eye and smiled gratefully. Snape smirked, but nodded his head back. Malachi knew that Snape's attitude was all an act to keep his cover as a Death Eater, and she grinned quickly and ducked her head to hide her amusement. Sirius noticed her beautiful smile and felt his heart skip a beat. It was so nice to see her happy, she had a lovely smile and a laugh that made his heart stop beating in his chest. He knew he was falling in love but couldn't stop himself. She was perfect; smart, beautiful, kind, friendly. He sighed and then resumed begging at her side, making her chuckle softly.  
  
"Want some bacon, puppy?" Malachi asked Sirius with a secret smile at his indignant growl.  
  
"I don't think you should be feeding dogs at the table, Malachi," Severus said with a disdainful glance at Sirius that barely disguised his amusement.   
  
"Oh, you're quite right. I apologize for my breach in manners, Severus." Malachi grinned openly at the dog at her side that was glaring as best he could at the two who were having fun at his expense. As much as he loved seeing her happy, it irked him that she was getting along so well with Snivellus. She really likes Snape! How is that even possible? Sirius thought to himself, realizing that the nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't hunger, but jealousy, even though he knew that the Potions Master was utterly besotted with his young fiancée. Sirius found this new emotion distasteful and decided to work on convincing Malachi that he was the one for her.  
  
After breakfast, Albus turned to the beautiful woman at his left and asked her what she was planning on doing for the rest of the morning while the other students were in class.  
  
"I think I'll work out for a little while, and then take a walk into the forest," Malachi said quietly so only Sirius and Albus could hear her.  
  
"Ah, I had forgotten your habit of exercising when you get overwhelmed," Albus smiled indulgently. "Perhaps you'll take Sirius with you today, so he doesn't have to spend it alone as a dog." The Headmaster accompanied this with a quick grin down at the black dog lying on the floor at Malachi's feet.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Malachi said with a warm smile down at the dog, realizing that it would indeed be her pleasure. She actually looked forward to spending time with the handsome wizard.  
  
She rose from the table and began walking down the aisle with Sirius trotting obediently at her heels. A young witch called out to her from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Is that your dog?" she asked Malachi.  
  
"Um, yes he is." The question caught Malachi off guard.  
  
"He's adorable!" the student squealed.  
  
"Really, you think so? I find him a bit unattractive, myself," Malachi said dead pan as she resumed her long stride out of the hall, leaving Harry and Ron laughing at the table.  
  
Sirius looked up at her with murderous eyes and growled menacingly at her. Malachi just smiled benignly at him while her heart tripped at the lie. She found Sirius so attractive that it was really quite worrisome. She knew she couldn't fall in love, but it was so easy. She found herself thinking about the out-law all the time, about what he was doing or thinking about. It really needed to stop.  
  
"Well, ugly dog, shall we?" She grinned down at him, teasingly.  
  
Sirius growled in response and they began walking towards the professor's common room.They arrived and Sirius transformed.  
  
"Ugly dog?!" he thundered at her.  
  
Malachi only smiled. "Why Sirius, did you happen to overhear?"  
  
"You know damn well I heard, I was standing right there!" Sirius bellowed at the beauty.  
  
"Well then you also heard the student call you adorable!" Malachi shouted back, suddenly incensed at his attitude of her teasing. Who cares about a dog, I didn't call him ugly as a human, she thought furiously.  
  
"I don't care what the students think of a dog! I care about..." Sirius stopped speaking suddenly and Malachi paled visibly at his words.  
  
"You care about what, Sirius?" Malachi asked softly.  
  
Sirius didn't answer, but instead reached out. He grabbed her and jerked her against him and crushed his mouth down onto hers. Malachi froze, holding herself rigid in his arms, before melting against him.   
  
Sirius found the kiss quite enjoyable, that is, until she began to respond. Then he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He growled deep in his throat, pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss. Malachi lifted her arms and twined them around his neck, running her fingers through his shaggy black hair. Sirius ran his hands through her long black curls, before setting one hand on her back, the other cupping her butt and lifting her up tightly against his body.  
  
Sirius found himself moving his hands up under her shirt and felt the smooth skin of her back against his palms and knew that he was starting to lose control. He knew that if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't until he had made love to her, right here in the common room. With a low growl, he tore his mouth away from hers, eliciting a soft moan from Malachi. He looked down at her upturned face at her swollen mouth and growled again. At the very canine-like sound, Malachi smiled.  
  
"Hey Sirius, I was thinking...." Remus began as he walked into the common room to find the pair in each other's arms split seconds before they broke apart in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry," Remus said with a grin and left the room.  
  
Malachi looked up at Sirius and offered him a slight smile. Sirius just sighed down at her and then reached out to take her hand. For a moment, they both just stood silently; Malachi stood thinking about how she'd broken the most important rule of her life and formed a connection that could cost her the battle against the Heir and Sirius stood staring at her small delicate hand clasped in his larger, scarred hand. She was so small and lovely, Sirius thought, how can she expect to survive a battle with Voldemort?  
  
Sirius shook his head, banishing the thoughts for now. "What are you going to do today?"  
  
"I was going to go for a run around the grounds and through the forest." She paused considering. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I would," Sirius said softly with a gentle smile.  
  
Malachi went up to her room to change into a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top and sneakers. Sirius stood waiting for her and offered his hand to her, which she took and they walked outside hand in hand.  
  
They went outside into the damp, overcast day, and as soon as Sirius resumed his dog form, they began a slow jog around the grounds. As they reached the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, Malachi extended her stride moving into a sprint as they moved silently, peacefully.  
  
As they left the forest, Malachi slowed to a walk and Sirius obediently slowed to pad softly beside her. She grinned down at the dog and dropped to the ground beside him. She extended a hand and absently stroked his fur. Sirius found himself leaning into her gently touch and she began to speak quietly, in a language he couldn't place. Suddenly, clouds parted and the sun shone down onto them. Malachi smiled and stood. Sirius was surprised at the demonstration of her abilities, but still found himself uneasy about her future battle with the dark wizard.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
Malachi and Sirius were rarely apart. She adored him and he loved her just as strongly, but neither admitted it to anyone in order to protect themselves. One Hogsmeade weekend, Sirius suggested that he and Malachi accompany Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the town to relax and spend some calm time together. They invited Remus to come along and Severus as well, so the group headed off into the wizard village.   
  
As they walked through the town, there was a commotion in the square. A crowd had gathered, and suddenly the Dark Mark appeared overhead. The huge crowd screamed and instantly parted to reveal five Death Eaters, clothed in black and wearing masks. They walked through the separated crowd and stood before the group. Harry stepped slightly forward and brandished his wand. The leader laughed unpleasantly and removed his mask.   
  
"Malfoy," Remus sneered. Lucius Malfoy only laughed.  
  
"Hello Severus, you traitorous bastard," Snape didn't speak, only pulled Hermione closer to him to protect her and inclined his head at Malfoy.  
  
"Black, Potter, Lupin," the elder Malfoy sneered at them. "And a Weasley if I'm not mistaken. And Granger, the delightful little mudblood."   
  
Hermione cringed and Snape started forward, only to be pulled back by Malachi. She stepped forward and stood face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, and you must be the great Malachi," Lucius smiled wickedly. "Gentlemen, this is the young woman who thinks she can destroy our master. Come, be polite and greet her."  
  
Each Death Eater removed their masks, revealing MacNair, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle. They all smirked at Malachi and glared at Sirius. A sixth Death Eater strolled up, Peter Pettigrew! Sirius started forward with Harry right beside him, only to be restrained by Remus.   
  
"Now's not the time, guys, calm down," Lupin said, gesturing to the dark wizards that surrounded them.  
  
Malachi stepped forward even further and tore at her robes. She flung the heavy black garment to the ground to reveal loose black cotton pants and a tight black tank top. She then flung her arms out and came face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"You want to fight, Malfoy? You want to show your master your loyalty? Then challenge me, Lucius. If you have something to prove, look to me, not them!"  
  
Malfoy snickered. "As you wish, little girl." With that taunt, he whipped out his wand and called out a hex.  
  
"Cruciatus."  
  
The red light soared toward Malachi, only to spread and surround her. Malachi laughed viciously causing her friends to blink and take a step back. Sirius started forward, but was halted when Malachi raised a hand at him.  
  
"He thinks his petty curses will stop me?" She murmured a few words in a strange language, and the red light was suddenly extinguished and a bright golden light covered her. Malachi bent her knees slightly and sprang up, levitating in the air. She spun around and then dropped to the ground with such force as to cause ripples of sensation to course through the hard ground. Lucius backed up a step.  
  
"Kill her!" he screamed, and the six Death Eaters under his command, including Pettigrew, rushed at her. Malfoy however, hung back to watch.  
  
Malachi laughed again, and flung out her arms. A rough wind began to circle them, forcing her friends back, away from danger. The wind blew harder and harder, circling faster and faster. She lifted her face and spoke a few words in the same language no one understood. Rain began to fall in torrents around her, soaking everyone in the square. A few more whispered foreign words, and fire blazed up from the ground, causing the earth to shake and shudder.   
  
Sirius had started forward when Malachi extended her left hand, creating fire out of nothing and sending it flying at Crabbe and Goyle, incinerating them. Harry stepped forward in awe as she then raised her right hand, causing the heavy winds to lift MacNair off his feet and send him flying into a tree. She clenched her right hand into a fist and he dissolved right before their eyes. Remus murmured a quiet "Oh Lord" as she then aimed her wrath at Avery, raising her fire up with one hand, holding water in the fire with her other hand, and then flinging the scalding rain at him, burning the Death Eater, until he melted into a black puddle of flesh.   
  
She then stopped, and the wind, fire, and water disappeared. She had focused on Pettigrew. She bent her knees again and lifted herself into the sky. She spread her fingers wide and then came flying down to earth, her feet thudding loudly on the earth, splashing in the water on the ground. Her left arm was extended to the side, and in her right hand was a sword that flashed and whistled as she turned and twisted it in a show of strength and ability. In the blink of an eye, the sword had ripped through Peter's flesh, piercing bone, muscle and tissues, spilling his organs onto the front of his robes. His eyes widened as he dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
Malachi then turned to Malfoy. "Well, Death Eater?"   
  
Malfoy murmured a few words and with flick of his wand, he too held a sword in his hand. He started towards her.   
  
"Malachi, no!" Sirius said as he tried to rush towards her.   
  
Malachi raised her hand, bringing forth hard rain to fall from the sky and a strong wind to whirl the rain around her and Lucius, creating an impenetrable field around them, preventing her friends from finding harm.  
  
Lucius grinned wickedly and they began to fight. Swords clanged together as the two forces clashed together. She smirked, knowing that Lucius had no chance of living past this battle. She saw her opening and lunged, slicing his side, causing him to cry out in pain. Malachi felt no mercy. Her eyes hardened and she raised her sword above her head. Her friends saw the flashing weapon and inhaled sharply. She brought it down, cutting the evil man nearly in half, splitting him from navel to nose. Lucius dropped to the ground, his blood spilling black onto the body-littered ground.  
  
At that, the wind and rain ceased instantly. Malachi's shoulders suddenly slumped and she looked exhausted. My strength dwindles already, Malachi thought. So soon? I don't have much time left.  
  
She turned to her friends, her clothing stained with the blood of the dark wizards she had destroyed with such ease. She flicked her hand, causing a rush of fire to fly through the square, burning the dead that lay on the ground, purging the village of their stench. Malachi sighed deeply, feeling the emptiness, the burden of murder, although it was her responsibility, her birthright to kill the evil.   
  
She searched her friends' faces with blank, emotionless eyes. She lowered the sword, and they could all read the inscription on it; it was Excalibur. She considered them for a few seconds, searching desperately for understanding, for acceptance. Finding none, she abruptly turned and began striding away. The crowd parted in fear and in respect, for they knew this was a powerful being. Her friends shook themselves out of their stupor and raced after her.  
  
"Malachi, wait!" Hermione shouted after the young woman who had killed six men and was only about ten years older than she was.  
  
Malachi halted, but didn't turn to look at them. She raised a hand and muttered something under her breath. The sound of running water reached their ears and suddenly, a rush of clear liquid flowed in front of Malachi. She then knelt at the newly created stream and began to scrub the blood and death from her hands and face. She striped off her tank top and pants, leaving her standing before her friends in a revealing black halter-top that ended just below her breasts and tiny black shorts that just covered her bottom. She grabbed a pin out her bloody pants and used it to fasten her hair into a mass of curls on top of her head. She waded into the stream and began to wash herself of the Death Eaters' blood and the stench of death.  
  
"Malachi?" Harry inquired gently as he started forward. Remus grabbed him and pulled him back, silencing him with a quick shake of his head.   
  
"We'll wait over there," Remus said quietly to Sirius and he led the others away.  
  
"Malachi?" Sirius asked softly. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Of course," Malachi replied coldly. "Why shouldn't I be alright? I only killed six people, most of whom have children the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
Sirius pulled off his robes, leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt. He waded into the stream and stopped just in front of her, careful not to touch her just yet.  
  
"I slaughtered them," Malachi said softly. "They never stood a chance."  
  
"They attacked you, you had to do it." Sirius lowered his head, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You were created for this, Malachi."  
  
"I know," Malachi said softly. "It just hurts so bad. I feel so horrible."   
  
She began to sob quietly and Sirius then pulled her gently into his arms. They stood there, waist deep in water, as Sirius held the woman he loved as she wept for the lives she'd taken.  
  
A half hour later, they joined the others. Malachi had sent the water back to where she'd pulled it from, and created a pair of blue cotton pants and an oversized blue t-shirt. Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they all began the walk back to Hogwarts in silence. Once back at the castle, they headed for the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Malachi?" Albus inquired as he rose, concerned about the lack of emotion in her eyes.  
  
"It's done, Albus," Malachi said, sagging against Sirius, feeling tired and empty. "This leaves only the Heir."  
  
"Well done, my dear," Albus congratulated. "I know you feel lost, Malachi, but you did what you are destined to do, and this leaves only the final battle for you."  
  
Malachi nodded, and rested her head against Sirius's shoulder in exhaustion.  
  
"You're tired. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, my dear." Albus sighed to himself, knowing that a major rule was about to be broken and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Sirius led Malachi upstairs, leaving the others with the Headmaster to question him about what had taken place. For now, his only concern was to take care of Malachi. He led her upstairs, thought briefly about helping her up to her own room, but he realized that he wanted her with him, in his bed, so he could protect her.  
  
He started to lead her into his room, but at that moment, her legs gave out, and she slumped against him. He smiled and lifted her into his arms and walked briskly into his room. He lowered her tenderly to his bed, and pulled off her shirt and pants. He then lifted one of his t-shirts and pulled it over her head. He dragged the hem down around her narrow hips and then drew back the heavy, warm quilt. He tucked her lovingly into his bed and smoothed her hair. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said softly "sleep sweetheart."  
  
She called out to him in the middle of the night, rousing him from a dream-plagued sleep, most of which involved Sirius being killed by Voldemort.  
  
"Sirius!" Malachi cried.  
  
"I'm here, love." Sirius hurried to her side. "Don't worry, baby. I'm right here."  
  
"Don't leave," she murmured softly, snuggling back into the warm covers that smelled of him.   
  
"I won't," he promised. Malachi shifted over and he tugged the covers back. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and together they slept.  
  
They woke just before dawn, in each other's arms and it felt right. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips that she returned sleepily at first and then passionately. He stroked his hands up her back, dragging his old t-shirt up to reveal the soft skin of her back. Malachi pulled her lips from his, inciting a low growl from the back of Sirius's throat, only long enough to tug the t-shirt over her head, leaving her completely naked. Sirius kissed her again, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth to stroke hers. She repeated the action, causing Sirius to moan deeply and pull her soft body against his own.   
  
She skimmed her hands up his back to run her fingers through his thick hair. He wrapped her long tresses around his hands and drew her head back, allowing him access to her throat. He nibbled on her neck, and then lower. They made love tenderly as the sun rose, his hard body mating perfectly with her soft one. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms; so much in love but too afraid to admit it, each for a different reason. Malachi was terrified of her love, afraid that this connection would cost Sirius his life. Sirius was afraid of losing her to her destiny, that she would lose the battle and Voldemort would kill yet another person he loved. Losing James and Lily had cost him a great deal; losing Malachi would destroy him.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Malachi had moved in to Sirius's room. They made love every night, their love deep and pure and expanding as time moved on; each dreading the approaching battle but both too insecure to mention it. They had made running together in the morning a ritual and they each enjoyed their private time together. One morning after a run, they entered Hogwarts again, and Malachi left Sirius for a quick shower. While in the shower, Malachi began to contemplate her relationship. He was so wonderful and all she would do is hurt him, if not kill him. Damn it, she thought furiously, why did I let this happen? Why didn't I keep my distance? Why oh why did I come here with Albus! I'm going to hurt the man I love! He's going to die, and it's all my fault! Meanwhile, Sirius sighed with a surprisingly juvenile reaction to the thought of Malachi in the shower. I need to stop this! I'm not a hormonal teenager, he berated himself quietly, as Remus entered their rooms.  
  
"Hello, Romeo," he teased, as Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Stuff it, Moony."   
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius acknowledged on a sigh. "What am I going to do, Remus? She could die!"  
  
"Have faith in her, Sirius. She's strong, and brave and powerful. She wouldn't be in this position if she couldn't handle it," Remus said simply.  
  
"I can't lose her, Remus," Sirius admitted, feeling despair sink into his soul.  
  
"I know, Sirius." Remus said, placing a comforting hand around his friend's shoulders. "I know."  
  
Sirius inhaled deeply, thinking about how dark and meaningless his life would be without his love. He then lifted his head at a noise and saw Malachi walk into the common room dressed in loose cotton pants and a tank top; her feet were bare.  
  
"I'm going outside," she said simply and walked out without sparing either of them a single glance.  
  
Sirius exchanged an anguished look with his friend.  
  
Malachi burst out of the castle and ran towards the forest, needing to be alone, to think. She was in love with Sirius. She'd broken the cardinal rule of her world: to remain distant from all creatures, to avoid forming attachments so she would be able to sacrifice the lives of a few to save the many. But she'd disobeyed her creators, she'd fallen in love and she'd fallen hard. He was so perfect, how was that her fault? He was smart, funny, thoughtful, kind, and so handsome. It was hardly any wonder that she'd fallen in love with him. She shoved past trees and rocks and animals, stopping in the middle of the Forbidden Forest to pace, furious and afraid.  
  
"Why would you do this to me?" Malachi screamed at the sky. "Why would you create me as a human with human emotions if I can't live like one?" she yelled to the trees, knowing the Creators could hear her. "Why did you do this to me? I can't stop hurting!"  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of white light, and a giant black man with short black hair, dark brown eyes and a worried smile stood before Malachi. Malachi lowered her head in respect, and then proceeded to burst into tears and fling herself into the man's outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh Malachi. I'm so sorry you hurt," Jahki, Lord of Beasts said gently, stroking a hand down Malachi's loose curls.  
  
"It hurts so bad, my Lord. I love him so much and I don't know how to stop!" Malachi sobbed quietly.  
  
"I know, my child, I know. You can't stop, love is stronger than will, sometimes," Jahki said simply. Malachi pulled away from him and sat down on a stone. Jahki raised his hand and a gold throne appeared which he lowered himself in to.   
  
"I can't lose him," Malachi said, her voice filled with grief.  
  
"Darling, you need to stop thinking as a woman and start thinking as a warrior."  
  
"What should I do?" Malachi asked suddenly worried. "I can't let him get hurt. I could never forgive myself if he was hurt. Yet I know that I can't do my job if I'm focused on him. What do I do?"  
  
"You know what you have to do, Malachi," the Creator prodded gently.  
  
"I have to leave," she replied sullenly. "He won't understand."  
  
Jahki nodded. "I know, but you have to do what it takes to defeat this wizard. If you stay, he'll see you grow weak, and he will try to intervene. He cannot be permitted to interfere, Malachi."  
  
"I know." Malachi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm afraid."  
  
"You know what to expect, my child. As this wizard grows stronger, your powers will diminish and you will weaken. Then, on the eve of the final battle, your strength will return and you will be more powerful than you are now. You can win, Malachi, and you will as long as you keep your mind on the upcoming battle and off this young man. We cannot allow him to interfere."   
  
Malachi sighed. "My heart hurts, my Lord."  
  
"I know it does, but you have to put that aside for now." Jahki felt a deep sorrow for their lovely creation, knowing that this girl would only hurt more as time goes on.  
  
Malachi nodded, and then hugged Jahki again. "Thank you, Lord Jahki."  
  
"My pleasure, love." And with that, the Lord of all animals disappeared.  
  
Malachi walked back into the castle and walked up to her room. She was relieved that Sirius and Remus had left the common rooms, so she could depart in peace. She packed her bag and saw a silver object on her bed. It was a small, round pendant, hung on a silver chain. It had four designs engraved on it: a lightning bolt, symbolizing Raden's law, a flower, symbolizing Gaea's nature, a paw print, symbolizing Jahki's beasts, and a small sun, symbolizing Ara's time. She smiled, glancing up at the ceiling and murmured a soft "thank you" in Latin, knowing this was the Creators' way of showing their support.  
  
She gently put the pendant around her neck, lifted her pack and left her room. She was walking down the hall, and heard noise coming from the Great Hall. She looked in and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Minerva, Albus and a human Sirius and Remus discussing something quietly and Severus was sitting waiting for all the conversations to stop. And stop they did, when Remus happened to glance towards the door and see her. He nudged Sirius and soon everyone was silent, staring at her.  
  
Malachi stood quietly in the doorway. She met Sirius's eyes, for a long while, letting him see the love that she had for him. She spoke what was in her heart for him, "I love you." He started forward but she then turned to meet Albus's eyes. He seemed to age right in front of her, nodding slowly to show he understood exactly what was happening.   
  
"Malachi?" Harry called questioningly, as he moved to stand next to Remus and Sirius.  
  
Malachi just turned and walked away, willing herself not to care, not to cry.  
  
She strode out of the castle and across the grounds. She let out a piercing whistle and a huge black horse came charging out of the forest, a gift from Lord Jahki. She swung up on his back and turned him. She saw everyone standing there staring at her. Malachi stared back, turning her golden gaze to her beloved out-law.   
  
"I will not lose you," she vowed firmly, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Her horse then reared up and she turned and galloped down the drive.   
  
Sirius stood silently until she was out of sight. Once he could no longer see the woman he loved, he turned and walked quietly back into the castle.  
  
Six Weeks Later  
  
Sirius was drunk. He'd tried to convince himself he was sober, that he still had control, but he didn't; he was drunk. That fire whiskey was strong and he could now barely stand. Severus had come in to Hogsmeade to help Remus get him home, and Remus was half drunk anyway. Severus sighed, and raised Sirius up, draping one arm over his shoulder. He then grabbed the lapel of Remus's coat and started walking towards Hogwarts.   
  
"She left me, Snape. Just up and left me," Sirius slurred.  
  
"No she didn't, Black. She didn't leave you, she went to fight," Severus groaned, hating Black intensely for just a few moments, before compassion for his situation kicked in. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Hermione left him.  
  
"She did! She left me!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"I hear you, Black, I'm right here," Severus snarled.  
  
"Oh, ok," Sirius shrugged, complacently.  
  
"She did leave him, Severus," Remus muttered helpfully.  
  
"You don't know the whole story, Lupin," Severus said firmly.   
  
Flashback, One Month Previous  
  
"Albus, I don't quite understand. Why did she run away? Was the burden too great?" Minerva stood in the Headmaster's office with Severus Snape, discussing Malachi's sudden departure last night.  
  
"Minerva, she didn't run away. She's about to go through something very frightening and powerful; I had hoped that being here would help her to get through it, but I see that I made a mistake." Dumbledore sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"You don't make mistakes, Albus," McGonagall said firmly.  
  
"Yes, I do, and it appears that I did. I thought that if I surrounded her with people who would care for her, she would be ok, but instead, I forced her to make connections that will ultimately hurt her and them."   
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked.  
  
"I mean, that as Voldemort grows stronger, Malachi will weaken until her powers are gone and she's helpless. She's gone off to hide, to suffer in private, because the Creators have told her she has to. She fell in love with Sirius and Sirius fell in love with her, but she doesn't know that he feels the same way. The Creators are afraid that if Sirius sees her in pain, and she will be in great pain, for she must first suffer a great deal before receiving her full powers on the eve of the great battle, that Sirius will try to interfere and that is not permitted." Albus shook his head in anguish. "I had hoped that it would be a comfort to her, to be surrounded by people who care for her, but I was wrong. I forced her into exile, to suffer alone."  
  
"It's not your fault, Headmaster," Severus comforted. "You couldn't have known."  
  
Present Day  
  
"What do you mean, he doesn't know the whole story?" Remus asked, suddenly interested in the subject.  
  
"I mean that he doesn't know the reasons for why she left, that's all," Severus said, dragging Sirius into the castle.  
  
Severus withdrew his wand and levitated Sirius and then floated him into bed. Remus pulled off Sirius's shoes and left him to sleep off the alcohol.  
  
"Tell me the reasons, Severus," Remus said.  
  
"I can't. I can tell you where to find the answers, but you can't tell Black. If you go, you can't tell him where you're going, how to get there, or what you hear," Severus warned.  
  
"I won't, I promise."   
  
"Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow when you're sober enough to remember," Snape sneered and then stalked away.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Ok, Severus. I feel fine, I'm sober, tell me," Remus begged, standing outside Snape's dungeon apartments.  
  
"Fine." Severus handed Remus a piece of folded paper and walked away. Remus looked at the paper and then quickly left.  
  
Remus left Hogwarts grounds on foot and then apparated to the location of this source, a small cottage in France.  
  
Remus stood outside the cottage contemplating his situation when the door slowly opened.  
  
"Come in, Remus, I've been expecting you."   
  
Remus walked into the cottage and turned to face a very pale, very sick-looking Malachi.  
  
"Malachi! What's the matter? You look terrible."  
  
Malachi stood silently in the entryway of the cottage, wrapped in a thick blanket. Her hair fell loose down her back, emphasizing how narrow and gaunt her face looked. Her eyes were huge and exhausted and her skin was pale and sickly.  
  
"Yes, thank you Remus, I feel terrible," Malachi said sarcastically, but softened the retort with a gentle smile.  
  
"What's happened? Are you ill?" Remus asked, guiding her over to an easy chair in the corner of the room and eased her into it.   
  
Malachi sat slowly as though her bones hurt, which they did, and sighed at Remus."I am not ill."  
  
"Then what..."  
  
"It's all part of my destiny, Remus," Malachi interrupted his question to explain. "I am allowed access to the majority of my powers during my early life, up until two months before the battle. Then, I begin to lose my powers; as the Heir strengthens, I weaken. Then, on the night before the final battle, I am granted my full powers and abilities and the next day, we fight. Whoever loses, dies, and if I win, the Heir is...vanquished is an adequate word I suppose, and his evil is banished. If I lose, the Heir will gain my powers to overtake and destroy the earth. Sounds fun, huh?"  
  
"So you're going to get worse." Remus wasn't really asking.  
  
"Yes, I am." Malachi found no reason to lie.  
  
After making some tea, Malachi sat beside Remus again, ready to face his questions about her leaving Sirius.  
  
"Why did you leave him?"   
  
"I broke the rules," she said simply.  
  
"What rules?" Remus frowned in confusion.  
  
"I fell in love."  
  
"With Sirius." Remus nodded as though that confirmed a secret belief.  
  
"No, with Harry," Malachi retorted with an indelicate snort.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I try." Malachi rolled her eyes." Yes, with Sirius, and that isn't permitted. I'm not allowed to form attachments, so I was instructed to remove myself from the situation. Plus, the Creators foresaw that if Sirius saw me in my present condition, he would interfere, and they could not allow that."  
  
"So you didn't leave him because you don't care?"   
  
"Of course I care! I love the outlaw!" Malachi cried. "It's because I do care that I left."  
  
"That makes no sense, Malachi," Remus said slowly, trying to let this information sink in.  
  
"Remus, if I stayed, the battle would be fought with Sirius's knowledge. Don't you think he would try to interfere? If not only for my sake, than for James and Lily's?"  
  
"Yes," Remus admitted. "But I don't get what suffering here, alone is going to solve."  
  
"Nothing." Malachi suddenly looked fatigued and resigned. "It's not supposed to solve anything. It's just supposed to prevent interference that would never have been a problem if I hadn't fallen in love. If Sirius had interfered and I didn't love him, I would let him fight, even die, without a thought. That's the way it's supposed to be! But because I love him, I will never let him die. I would die to save his pitiful, exiled life," Malachi concluded drolly.  
  
"I see," Remus said, now realizing the huge burden that Malachi was forced to suffer.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" Remus asked suddenly.  
  
"Doesn't what bother me?" Malachi asked, her brow furrowing.  
  
"That you were created to fight out battles for us. Voldemort is a wizard and should be destroyed by another wizard. But instead, you're here, to risk your life to save us all. Doesn't that bother you."  
  
Malachi gave Remus a truly lovely smile, a smile so pure and so beautiful that her whole being lit up, erasing, just for a moment, the weariness that was etched onto her face.  
  
"No, I'm not bothered by it. It's an honor, to battle the Heir for you. If the Heir were to succeed, he would destroy all of the world, all life, not just wizard life." Malachi leaned back slowly in her chair and thought for a moment before continuing. "I might lose. We all hope that won't happen, but there is a chance that I might fail. If I risk my life, Remus, it is only so that others might live."  
  
Remus stared at her. "You are the bravest, most courageous woman I know, Malachi. I hope you know how truly amazing you are, and how lucky Sirius is to have your love."  
  
Malachi smiled, although her eyes belied her sadness. "Thank you, Remus. I only hope Sirius knows how much I do love him."  
  
"Malachi, is there nothing I can do to persuade you to come back to Hogwarts with me? I don't want you to be alone."   
  
"No, there's nothing. I must do this alone, Remus. It is my destiny to suffer so, it my burden to bear and I must bear it alone." Malachi smiled then. "I thank you for your visit. It's nice to know that Sirius has such loyal friends."  
  
"I'm your friend too, Malachi, and I will think of you every day and pray for your life." Remus rose, kissed Malachi on her forehead and turned to leave.  
  
"Remus, could you do me a favor?" Malachi asked.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Give this to Sirius." Malachi handed him a letter. "Take this letter for him, and take this promise for you. If I live, if I battle the Heir and survive, the first thing I will do is remove your burden. I will cure you of your werewolf affliction."   
  
Remus's eyes widened. "Well, I hope you win, for all of us, not just myself."  
  
With that he left and apparated back to Hogwarts, leaving Malachi weak, alone and afraid for not only her life but for all existence.  
  
The Divine Realm  
  
"She's holding up remarkably well," a huge black man said, reaching down to stroke the head of his giant gray wolf. "Far better than I ever dreamed she would."  
  
"Jahki, didn't I tell you she was the one?" a lovely oriental woman said. "I told you that of all our attempts at a Child of Nature, that Malachi was the one who had the best chance of succeeding."  
  
"We know what you told us, Ara," another tall man, with clear blue eyes and long white hair that belied his true age responded. "We simply prefer to make our own judgments."  
  
Ara, Keeper of the Ages glowered at her male companions. "Thanks so much for your input, Raden."  
  
Lord Raden's smile had an edge to it. "This isn't about your ego, Ara. It's about Earth and it's impending destruction if this woman doesn't succeed. I however, do believe that our girl is going to do us proud."  
  
Gaea turned from the tree growing out of the clouds that she was tending, to look at her fellow Creators. "I just wish we could have told her the truth."  
  
"What? You want to tell her that in order to win, she must sacrifice her life for another? Gaea, it doesn't work that way, you know that," Jahki admonished with a frown for the Lady of Nature.  
  
Raden turned, balancing a square block inches above his fingers. He then cocked his head to the side and the block shifted into a circle. Satisfied, he closed his fingers and the object that had been hovering above his fingertips disappeared. "If she knew she would have to die to save the world, it wouldn't be a sacrifice, Gaea."  
  
"While I agree with them, Gaea, I too share you sorrow, at putting Malachi through this pain," Ara said, stepping forward to place a bejeweled hand on Gaea's shoulder.   
  
Gaea turned, her frothy sky blue gown swished at her ankles as she strode across the clouds to peer down into a clear pond. Her eyes filled, as she stared at Malachi, alone and in pain, as her strength dwindled into nothing.  
  
"She doesn't deserve the suffering, I know, Gaea," Raden said softly, coming to stand beside her. He brushed a hand idly down his gray robes. "She's done everything we've ever required of her. She's worked hard, struggled and toiled to save our creations."   
  
"And while she's fought to save them, we kept her cut off from them," Jahki added, joining them at the pond, his traditional African garb, a brightly colored piece of fabric he wore wrapped around his waist, brushing his ankles.  
  
"We all agree that she is amazing for all that she's accomplished, and under such awful circumstances. But there's more at stake here than her happiness, Gaea," Ara sighed, her deep red kimono a vivid contrast to her dark hair she wore pined in a bun. She too, moved to stand at the pond.  
  
"We also must consider how we have affected those who love her," Gaea said softly, waving her hand over the water, changing the image. The picture changed from that of Malachi to Harry sitting in the Head Boy's common room with Ron, staring at a wizard's chess board without actually playing, talking about Malachi and the impending battle and how she'd risk her life for all of them. The image changed again to Severus and Minerva standing silently, contemplating the fate of the young beauty who could be dead in a matter of weeks, to Hermione in the library, buried in books, searching for something, anything to help Malachi. Finally, the water stirred to reveal Sirius, standing in his room, at the window, staring out over the grounds, with a look of such desolation on his face it made the gods cringe.  
  
"We have affected more than just Malachi's life, this is true," Jahki said slowly. "But there's nothing we can do to ease their suffering."  
  
Ara nodded. "All we can do is what Raden has already suggested. To allow them to view the battle and watch Malachi fight bravely and with honor for their lives."  
  
"All you're doing is placing those she loves in the position to be hurt so she will give up her life!" Gaea shouted, incensed.  
  
"Gaea," Raden said warningly, causing the goddess to sigh and nod. "I know you're upset, but you can see that while it does do that, it will also give the humans closure and allow them to say goodbye to Malachi before she joins us here."  
  
The three nodded their heads in agreement, and although they all felt broken hearted at the thought of the suffering Malachi would have to endure, every one of them knew it was necessary for the survival of all life on Earth.  
  
Gaea waved her hand again, and the image of Malachi, broken and alone returned to the glassy surface.  
  
The four Creators stood silently now, standing down at the woman, their creation, on whom life's only chance at victory was pinned.  
  
Back At Hogwarts  
  
Remus entered the castle slowly, his heart weary and heavy for Malachi. His love for her was of friendship, and he hoped she was strong enough to live. He hurried up the castle stairs, hoping to catch the Headmaster. He stopped at the gargoyle and shouted "lemon drops!" and entered the office.  
  
"What can I do for you, Remus?" Albus asked.   
  
Remus dropped into a chair and began to fill him in on his visit with Malachi.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was standing at the window in the common room, staring blindly, thinking of Malachi. God, he missed her so much. His heart truly hurt, like it had actually been broken. He loved her so much; he couldn't bear to think of her being hurt. A sound came from the doorway; it was Harry and Ron.   
  
"Sirius," Harry began cautiously. "I know you probably want to be alone..."  
  
"No, not really," Sirius said hoarsely, moving away from the window and sitting on the couch.  
  
Harry and Ron moved to join him, sitting on either side and they all stared at the wall, unsure of what to say. Their awkwardness was broken when Severus and Minerva entered the room.   
  
"May we join you?" Severus asked gruffly. Sirius could only nod.  
  
Minerva lowered herself into a chair and Severus leaned against the wall. They all sat silently, until Hermione burst in.  
  
"It's no use!" she cried, her eyes red from sobbing in the library. Severus moved to embrace her as she flung herself into his arms. "No matter where I look, no matter how hard I try, I can't find anything to bring her back, to help her!"  
  
Sirius just nodded slowly. "I know, Hermione. I appreciate you're looking, but we all know there's nothing we can do. She's going to die and we can't stop it." Sirius's eyes were dry; it seemed he was incapable of crying.  
  
"Now that's the spirit," Dumbledore said caustically from the doorway. He and Remus entered the room. Remus moved to sit beside Harry and Albus took a seat on a chair by the window. Should I give him the letter? Remus wondered. No, he doesn't need that right now.  
  
"You can't think like that, Sirius," Remus said softly. "There's a chance she could live."  
  
"Not a very good one," Ron muttered, earning a glare from Hermione.  
  
"They're right, Ron!" Hermione said suddenly. "We're all forgetting how amazing Malachi is! We all saw her take down those Death Eaters! She can do this!"  
  
Sirius smiled weakly at Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with a flash of light, and a beautiful Hispanic woman stood before them all. Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully. "Lady Gaea, what an honor."  
  
The Lady of Nature inclined her head regally and began to address them all in Latin. "The Child of Nature will battle the Heir of Slytherin for the rule of the Earth in two weeks. As we speak, the Heir prepares for this battle while Malachi lies weak and alone, ready for her full powers to come to her. Support her at her battle, as it will take place on these very grounds. Malachi is the only one with a chance at defeating the Heir and saving the Earth."  
  
They all just stared at her. Sirius realized he couldn't speak. Gaea turned to address him.  
  
"She loves you, Sirius Black. Do not lose faith in her, do not lose your love." With that, she was gone.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
The students were all crowded into their houses, under the watchful eye of their prefects, all except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed a great deal since his father's death and, surprisingly, he wasn't hostile towards Malachi for having killed his father. Draco had spent his life under his father's hand and now having the chance to live without it, he had changed a great deal.   
  
The four students and the professors headed out to the grounds to stand with Dumbledore and Sirius. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, and pointed towards the gates. Voldemort came, pale and snakelike as ever, with his Nagini slithering by his side.  
  
"Dumbledore," Tom Riddle sneered.  
  
"Tom," the Headmaster acknowledged, inclining his head regally.  
  
"Where is the prophesied one? This girl who is supposedly my downfall?" Voldemort sneered, turning his head slightly to glare at Harry. Harry stepped forward in anger, only to be stopped by Albus.  
  
"And the great Harry Potter." Voldemort gave an evil smile. "Here to see me destroy the only person able to kill me?"  
  
"No," Harry said coldly. "I'm here to see you die."  
  
Voldemort glared and would have responded but a gust of wind threw him off guard. He turned and saw a cloud of fire blowing towards them. The fireball stopped and faded away, revealing Malachi, standing before them.   
  
Sirius's breath caught in his chest as he stared his love for the first time in two months. She was a vision of beauty. Remus was amazed that this was the same girl who he'd seen two weeks ago looking pale, fragile and beaten. Malachi stood before them strong and vital, dressed all in white. Her pants were loose and billowed in the slight breeze her entrance had stirred up. Her tank top, also white, was tight and fitting, but showed her personal style, as the bottom had been hacked off the reveal and tanned and fit midriff. Her hair fell loose and wild, in a riot of curls almost to her waist, and floated around her, swayed by the gentle breeze. Her eyes glowed golden and she shot her piercing gaze at the Heir, who shrank from it, as the inherent goodness of her soul seemed to invade his own. The one thing that caught everyone's attention was that she glowed with beauty and power. There was an aura around her, a pure, white glow that rippled every time she moved.  
  
"Well, Heir?" she spoke slowly and firmly in a voice that seemed to reverberate through the earth.  
  
"Prepare to meet your death, child." Voldemort spat the last word out as though it was an epithet.  
  
"As long as you go with me," Malachi replied simply. She had yet to spare the others a glance, but she did now. She shifted to take a stance, ready to defend the world against the most powerful evil of her time, and as she moved, she caught Sirius's eye. "I love you," she said simply. Sirius's heart turned over and just as he was about to reciprocate his love, the battle began.  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand and Malachi lifted her chin. Wind began to whip around them, raising them both up into the air. Voldemort glanced down quickly, but Malachi never took her gaze off his face. She took advantage of his distraction and raised her right arm; fire suddenly began to burn on one palm. She extended that hand, shooting fire at the dark lord. He got his shield up quickly, but not fast enough to prevent him from getting burned. He shrieked in pain and in fury as he raised his wand to fire a curse at her. She raised a hand and the bright light froze in its path to her body. She dropped her hand and the light beam seemed to shatter and fall to the earth. She then lowered her hands, fingers spread and the earth began to tremble. A sharp point of rock shot up from the ground and pierced his body, causing the evil wizard to cry out again.   
  
His red eyes burned with anger and fear as he struck out at her again. Aiming his wand at her, he cried "Cruciatus!" Malachi simply inclined her chin, and rain poured down from the sky, dousing the red light. Voldemort's eyes widened; he'd never seen water extinguish a curse before.   
  
Malachi fought back, extending her fingers down to a puddle of rainwater than had gathered on the ground. In one fluid motion, she hurled the water into the air, hit it with a blast of frigid air, and flung the ice at Voldemort, blinding him in one eye. As the blood poured down his face, he howled his rage.   
  
"You'll pay!" he shrieked, falling to the earth. He whirled around, and lifted his wand at Sirius. "I might die, but so will you!"  
  
Malachi screamed her fury as she flew down to Earth. "No!" she cried as she raced across the grass, her feet not touching the ground. As she ran, her silver pendant heated against her skin. Her fear of losing her love caused her to reach within herself and draw on the power that was the pendant. It burned against her skin and as she subconsciously called on the ancient gifts the Creators had bestowed upon her, the gods and goddesses appeared beside the Headmaster, his professors, and the students.   
  
Malachi extended her hands towards the evil wizard as she raced towards Sirius. It was her fear, her rage and her love that helped her defeat the Heir. From her fingertips flowed the elements: fire, air, water, earth, and metal. Those five elements fused together as they streamed from her hands, forming a single glowing ball, which buried itself in Voldemort's chest. Just before Voldemort dropped to the ground, he screamed "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Malachi screamed and flung herself in front of Sirius, causing the green light to slam into her body. She let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground. Her blood poured out of a wound in her chest and as it spilled onto the ground, a bright light surrounded Voldemort and he bellowed in fury and pain and dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
"NO!" Sirius roared as he ran over to Malachi and dropped to his knees beside her body.   
  
Malachi gasped in pain, and stared up at him. "You're alright. You're alive."   
  
"I'm fine." Sirius said brokenly, grasping her hand. "You're not so hot, on the other hand."  
  
Malachi laughed weakly. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Yes, he's dead," Albus said smiling, bending down to take her other hand. "You did it, Malachi. You saved the world."  
  
"Good. I'd hate to be bleeding for nothing." At her feeble joke, Hermione let out a sobbing laugh.  
  
As they all stood over her, Malachi focused her attention on Albus.  
  
"Well, at least we didn't lose."  
  
Albus laughed. "No, we didn't lose." Albus smiled and a tear fell down his face.  
  
Malachi then looked to her right. "Sirius."  
  
He stared down at her, refusing to believe. "No."  
  
"I was never supposed to fall in love. I was supposed to do my job and give my life for the world. That was the plan. I succeed there, but I wasn't supposed to fall in love with an outlaw," she teased gently. "But I did. I fell in love with a kind, gentle, handsome man and I will never stop loving you."   
  
Sirius clutched her hand harder. "No, Malachi, no. I love you."  
  
"I know you do. I love you too," Malachi smiled gently. "I will love you until forever."  
  
With that softly whispered pledge, she died.  
  
"NO!" Sirius roared. "NO! Malachi!"   
  
Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius's arm. Sirius tried to shake him off, but Harry reached out to grab his other arm. "She's gone, Sirius. I'm sorry," Harry said through his tears.  
  
"No," Sirius whispered hoarsely. "No. She can't be dead. I love her."  
  
"I know Sirius," Remus said gently. "Come on, my friend."   
  
With the help of Harry and Severus, Remus got Sirius off the ground, only to have him sag against them and whisper "no."  
  
"I'm so sorry," a voice from behind them said.  
  
They all turned to see four people standing there, a huge African man, a petite Oriental woman, a stately Englishman, and an elegant Hispanic woman.   
  
The large black man stepped forward. "We didn't realize..."  
  
"Didn't realize what?" Sirius bellowed, lunging for them, only to be restrained by the men who had been holding him upright. "Didn't realize that we loved her? Didn't realize that her death would cause us pain? Didn't realize that I'd rather be dead than live without her?"  
  
"We didn't want her to fall in love," the Asian woman said softly, a great weariness entering her eyes.  
  
"You created her to die!" Sirius screamed, struggling to get away from his friends. "You stood there and let her save my life. I had to watch her die!"  
  
The lovely Hispanic woman moved around Jahki. Tears were streaming down her face. Jahki placed a hand on her narrow shoulder, knowing that Gaea had a softer, gentler nature than the rest of them.   
  
"We didn't do this to her," she said, through her tears. "We did this for you."   
  
All of Sirius's rage seemed to leave him instantly. "I don't want to live without her."  
  
It hit his friends that Sirius's anger was easier to deal with; his despair and loss was devastating.  
  
"Sirius Black, she would expect more of you," came a deep, cultured voice from behind Ara.   
  
Raden stepped forward and faced his creation's lover. "She loves you just as much as you love her. You're made of sterner stuff than this, to fall apart at her death." His firm countenance softened. "I know you love her, man. It will be hard, but you can live without her."  
  
With that, he turned and strode towards her body. He flicked a hand at her body, causing it to shimmer and then disappear. Raden turned at met Sirius's eyes. "It won't be long." Raden turned then to stand, waiting for his fellow Creators to finish comforting the distraught humans.   
  
Jahki stepped forward. "You all suffered a great loss today. I hate to say it, but when we created Malachi, it never occurred to us that she would leave behind those who love her. Do not think of this as your loss. Malachi made great sacrifices for the whole world today and no matter what you think, she made them willingly. We can make her give up her life, but not sacrifice it, and that's what she did for you, Sirius Black. She loved you more than her own life. She saved you while saving the earth, and she would do it all again, if need be." Jahki clapped Sirius on the back, touched his hand to Hermione's shoulder, nodded at Albus and Harry, and walked away to join Raden.  
  
"You must have hope, Sirius," Ara said quietly. "It is never the end." She smiled gently and turned away.  
  
Gaea stood, staring down at the place where Malachi's body had fallen. She bent and lifted something in her hand. She glided gracefully to Sirius and took his hand. She opened his fingers, placed the object in his palm, and then closed his hand around it.   
  
"Have faith in love, Sirius. She loved you with all her heart, and nothing can destroy that." Gaea raised a hand to wipe away a tear and turned to join the other gods. They vanished, in a burst of white light, leaving the humans to mourn the loss of their beloved Malachi.  
  
Sirius looked down at what Gaea had given him. It was a silver pendant. On the face of it was a lightning bolt, a flower, a paw print, and a sun. On the back, the word Malachi was engraved into it. Sirius bowed his head, and grieved.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
"Sirius hasn't left his room in days, Headmaster," Harry said softly. "I'm worried."  
  
"As am I, Harry," Albus agreed quietly. "Remus, I think it's time you give him the letter."  
  
Remus nodded and left Dumbledore's office and headed up to Sirius's rooms.  
  
Harry chased after him. "What letter?"   
  
"Malachi gave me a letter to give to Sirius months ago," Remus explained. "Dumbledore and I weren't sure when would be a good time to give it to him. I guess now's good."  
  
Harry pushed open the door to Sirius's room and they stepped inside. Sirius was standing at his window, staring out over the grounds, lost in his memories and in his pain.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus probed. "Are you with us, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius turned slowly and gazed at his godson and his best friend. "Yes."  
  
"This is for you," Remus said simply. At Sirius's lifted brow, Harry said, "I think you should read it."  
  
Sirius took the letter and inhaled sharply at Malachi's handwriting.  
  
My dearest Sirius,  
  
I know you must be wondering why I left you all those weeks ago. It is because I love you that I was forced to leave you. I knew that I could not risk your being hurt, so I had to leave. There would be no world for me without you in it and I knew I would not be able to do my job, to defeat the Heir if I thought you were in any danger. I love you, more than my own life and the lives of all living things on this planet. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe, including let the Heir defeat me, and that is unacceptable. Do not despair, my love, for I realize now, while I miss your face, your kind heart and your beautiful smile, that there is nothing I cannot do, for it is my love for you that brings me strength. No one can take that away from me, so I am unbeatable. I long to see you, to tell you how much I love you, but I cannot. As much as I love you, I cannot be selfish, for it is my purpose, my destiny, to be strong; strong enough to allow a few to die, so that we all might live. So it is with a heavy heart that I leave you in the care of Remus, Harry and Albus, for I know that they will keep you safe and out of trouble while I am away from you. Although I cannot be there with you, I tell you to never give up, to always have faith, in me, in yourself, and in our love. If you have faith, there is nothing that we can't do. Love will get us through everything, Sirius, especially separation. If I have learned nothing from my training with the Creators, it is that nothing is final, nothing is forever. Where there is life, there is love; where there is love, there is hope; and where there is hope, anything is possible.  
  
With all the love that I possess,  
  
Malachi  
  
Sirius wept bitterly at her beautiful words. Remus and Harry stared at the strong, proud man, weeping over his lost love.  
  
"Malachi," Sirius whispered fiercely. "I do love you, I do have faith, I do believe, but I don't want to live without you. I love you!"  
  
A Month Later  
  
Sirius mourned Malachi's death deeply and painfully. His loss hit everyone hard. Hermione was melancholy for days, weeping at nothing, staring at pictures of Malachi and Sirius and Harry and Ron for hours on end. Harry moped around, trying hard to support Sirius and help him through his pain, but his own loss of Malachi was making that difficult. Ron was angry at the world, most in particular, the Slytherins, for it was their Heir that destroyed Malachi. He knew that it was Voldemort that was evil, not Slytherin, but he couldn't help but hate. Severus sought solace in Hermione, who in turn leaned on him for strength. While her death devastated them both, it also brought them closer together. Remus spent all his time with Sirius, trying to get him out of his grief-stricken fog. Minerva couldn't focus; she was at a loss for words, not knowing how to comfort anyone, not even herself. It was Albus, who still retained his spirits, as though he knew a secret the others didn't. He grieved for Malachi for five days until he began to smile again and the familiar twinkle was back in his eyes.   
  
Holiday finally came, and Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to stay at Hogwarts, for they didn't feel much like having fun. Sirius was getting better; he still didn't smile and his eyes were full of pain and desolation, but he left his room, ate in the Great Hall with the others which he hadn't done mere weeks ago.   
  
They were all eating dinner in the Great Hall when Remus decided that he'd had enough, that everyone needed to stop focusing on the fact that she was dead and remember her beauty, her spirit, her life.  
  
"Malachi was so beautiful." Remus's pronouncement stopped conversation cold and everyone turned to stare at him. Sirius turned his dark gaze on his friend and lifted a brow in question.  
  
"She was," Remus said, firmly. "I'll never forget the first time I met her. I was carrying one of Severus's potions and I almost ran Minerva over." This comment caused everyone to laugh, except Sirius, who smiled weakly, his first since her death.  
  
"I dropped the basin and thought Severus was going to kill me. But Malachi saved the potion and me. She raised her hands and stopped the basin in midair. All of a sudden, I was holding it again and the potion was still in it. I was amazed, and grateful. She, however, blushed furiously and apologized! I told her that I really appreciated her saving my life, and she smiled at me. She had the best smile." Remus grinned affectionately. "It lit up her whole face. Malachi made everyone feel good when she smiled."  
  
Albus nodded approvingly. Minerva caught on and volunteered her thoughts.  
  
"Malachi was very beautiful; all that long hair and those beautiful golden eyes. She was such a lovely girl. But most importantly, she was lovely on the inside."  
  
"Well if that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is," came a teasing voice from the entrance to the Great Hall.   
  
There stood Malachi! Sirius surged to his feet and stood, silently staring at her. Remus stood shakily, and Harry whispered "Malachi?" hoarsely as he too stood. Hermione gasped and gripped Severus's arm painfully as he snapped his head up at the familiar voice. Minerva began crying softly at the beautiful girl and Ron couldn't move. Albus stood slowly, grinning at his lovely girl.  
  
Malachi hadn't changed at all, after almost two weeks. She stood in the entrance dressed in jeans and a black tank top with her hair pulled back in a curling ponytail. She grinned broadly, as though she wasn't dead.  
  
"Malachi?" Harry asked again.  
  
"In the flesh." Malachi glanced ruefully down at her feet and then back up at them, gold eyes twinkling. "Well, sort of."  
  
Sirius propelled himself away from the table and towards her, stopping mere feet from his love.  
  
"How can you be here? You're dead," he said flatly.  
  
"I am?" Malachi grinned at him. "Well there must be some mistake, sweetheart. I'm not dead."  
  
"You died." Remus said, starting forward. "We all saw you."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't die, I said I'm not dead." Malachi shrugged. "There's a difference I'm told."  
  
"How...?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Creators decided that I should come back. It's really that simple." Malachi smiled. "I was quite pleased because I'd missed you all terribly, but if you'd rather I leave..."  
  
"NO!" Sirius roared and reached out to yank her into his arms.   
  
Malachi laughed lightly and flung her arms around him. She buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled deeply.   
  
"I've missed you," she said simply.  
  
"I don't think I've missed you at all," Sirius said. "I didn't even notice you were gone."  
  
Malachi laughed. "Oh Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled. "God I've missed you so much, Malachi. I hated living without you; it was so hard."  
  
"It was hard for me too." Malachi suddenly laughed shakily. "I can't seem to let go."  
  
"Then don't," Sirius said easily, his tight hold of her contradicting his light tone. "Don't ever leave me again."  
  
Sirius breathed in the smell of her hair and absorbed the feel of her slender body in his arms.  
  
"I won't," Malachi promised. "I won't."  
  
"Can someone else have a turn?" Harry asked grinning broadly.  
  
"No," Sirius said. "Find your own girl."  
  
Everyone laughed at Sirius's joke as he stepped away from Malachi, releasing her body only to grab her hand. It made their smiles slip to see him so afraid to let go of her.  
  
Harry stepped up. "Malachi! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Malachi laughed and flung her arms around Harry, releasing Sirius' hand after squeezing it tightly. Hermione came flying down the aisle to grasp Malachi the moment she released Harry.  
  
"Oh Malachi!"  
  
Malachi laughed joyously as she embraced all of her friends in turn. "Well, now what?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Now, you marry me." Sirius's face was firm, but his eyes were lit with love.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Malachi turned to the others. "Any other suggestions?"  
  
Albus stepped forward. "How about a job?"  
  
Malachi cocked her head to the side. "Um, ok."  
  
Two Months Later  
  
  
  
Malachi and Sirius had been married for one month now, and they couldn't be happier. They'd moved into a lovely home in London and Harry left the Dursley's to live with his godfather and his new wife. No one had ever seen Sirius happier, but no one was likely to forget the way he had looked the day Malachi was killed. It was also going to be hard to forget the way Malachi had embraced Sirius the day she'd come back. They were a great couple, and were strong together.   
  
The Creators had attended the wedding, which had surprised everyone except Sirius. He realized that they had to really love Malachi to break their rules to send her back to him, and he was forever grateful to them. Sirius adored his wife and she him; Harry was raised in a beautiful home and was now part of a wonderful family. Malachi had taken on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts and Sirius had decided to accept the Charms position that opened after Professor Flitwick retired. After Malachi had follwed through on her promise to cure him of his werewolf affliction, Remus had vacated his Dark Arts position and accepted McGonagall's recently open Transfiguration position.  
  
Severus and Hermione still planned to get married after she graduated from Hogwarts, and Harry wasn't far behind in asking Ginny to marry him. Ron had fallen for a Hufflepuff witch named Lizzy and they were talking marriage. Draco Malfoy was offered a job at the Ministry of Magic by the new Minister: Hermione, who was appointed by the governors and was to assume her position in three weeks, after she graduated. Harry and Ron were studying to become Aurors and Mad-Eye Moody himself was going to train them.   
  
Life couldn't get any better, could it?  
  
Four Years Later  
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Severus and Hermione Snape called as they entered the Black residence with their two children, Adam and Laura.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas Minister Snape," Sirius teased, embracing Hermione fondly yet awkwardly, given her advanced pregnancy.  
  
"Sirius," Hermione grinned. "Where's Malachi?"  
  
"Upstairs," Sirius said, moving to take some of the gifts Severus was holding. "Merry Christmas, mate."  
  
"Same to you, Black." Severus and Sirius had buried the hatch shortly before Sirius' wedding to Malachi.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny Potter called out, moving out of the kitchen with a red headed infant in her arms.  
  
"Ginny! Oh and hello to you too, Lily," Hermione crooned to her goddaughter, named for Harry's mother.  
  
Harry moved out of the kitchen with Lily's twin brother, Evan, in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Hermione, Severus."   
  
Everyone called out more wishes of a happy holiday when Ron and his wife, Lizzy, entered the home, with Remus and his wife, Sabrina and their daughter Meaghan and son Tyler, not far behind.   
  
Malachi entered the room and Sirius looked up at his beautiful wife. His eyes met hers and warmed with love.  
  
I love you, he mouthed gently.  
  
I love you too, she mouthed back, smiling as their son, James, barreled into his father's arms.  
  
"Daddy! Are we gonna open presents now?" James asked, his black hair falling into his face, covering his warm gold eyes, inherited from his mother.  
  
"As soon as everyone is ready and you help your sister find her presents," Sirius said firmly to his three-year-old son, his eyes lighting up when his wife placed their daughter in his arms.  
  
Sarah Black was only a year old but she was already a daddy's girl, with his dark blue eyes and mischievous smile. Hermione had pronounced that she would break a few hearts, the first of which would be Remus's two and a half year old son, Tyler who gazed at the toddler with rapt attention.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my love," Sirius said, wrapping his free arm around Malachi.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, darling." Malachi leaned up to kiss her husband softly, her lips curving against his. She straightened and looked around at her large family. "How did I get blessed with so much?"  
  
"It's love, Malachi. I love you and that gives me hope," Sirius said softly, remembering the letter she wrote him what seemed like a lifetime ago. "And so anything is possible."  
  
The End 


End file.
